Angel Season 6-The Story that was never told Chapter 1 Not fade away
by angelthevampirewithasoul
Summary: This is the story of Angel and whomever stayed alive from the gang after the finale of the TV show. It is based on an Role playing story that i have been writing for more than 3 years. Romantic pairings are ultimately Bangel and Nangel.
1. Chapter 1

He stood in the alley way watching the army of demons and beasts that was closing on his small group. Spike stood on his left and Illyria on his right. Gunn was injured and bleeding, but he stood tall. He wanted to die with his sword in his hand, a noble death. Angel knew they had no chance in hell to win this battle, let alone get out of it alive, but he sure was not going to leave without sinking his fangs in some of those evil sons of bitches. Angel was the first to look back when he heard the footsteps of someone running on the wet ground. The running figure approached them and he knew instantly who it was. He did not want him to be here, he would pay his life to save Connor's, but he also knew how stubborn his son was and whatever he said was not going to convince him to leave.

"I'm not leaving. " Connor said sternly even before Angel had the chance to speak. He appreciated the gesture and thought that even though he wanted his son to live, it was somehow poetic to die with his estranged son.

A shrieking loud noise almost ruptured their ear drums as a huge dragon circled the airspace above them . Angel looked up at the dragon and tightened his grip on his sword

" Personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon...Let's Get to Work ..." He said as he lifted his sword amidst the dragon's flaming breath. The dragon lunged at him and tried to tear off his arm but Angel was faster and took a stab at the dragon's foot as it flew over his head. The dragon reared into the air and got even madder charging to Angel and scratching his face with its long claws. Angel then morphed into his game face and leaped as high as he could managing to catch its neck and adjusting himself to ride on its back. He then started to stab him repeatedly with the sword. The dragon shrieked before it fell to the ground taking Angel with it. Angel managed to get up quickly and stab the dragon one last time between its eyes. Green blood oozed of the dargon's face as it fell breathless to the ground.

Meanwhile Spike and Illyria were engaged in a deadly battle with huge demons in armor suits. Angel ran to them and closed the circle, they were slashing, maiming and decapitating demons by the dozen, but demons came back from all directions.

" we have to get out of here .." He screamed

"No shit Sherlock.." Spike answered with a smirk.

No one was prepared to what happened next but a black motorcycle shot like a bullet and penetrated the crowd. Heads were flying, as the blond girl riding behind the brunette reaped heads with her red scythe. The temporary hole they made in the lines of the demon army was soon filled with others, it was like they were numberless.

Angel and the gang were all surprised to see the 2 girls except for Illyria, whose expression remained unchanged. The first one to break the silence was Faith: " Did you miss me A, you didn't think I would miss the end of the world now did ya." She said with a smirk as her foot landed in a demon's stomach pushing him away from her. Angel was not surprised to see Faith, but he was surprised to see Buffy. And amidst of this hell Angel's eyes locked with Buffy for a moment, but soon their eye contact was interrupted when they heard Spike's scream " Look out!"

The fight continued, there was no way out of this except dead. They heard the sound of thunder resonating through the alley, it was still raining but suddenly the black sky turned red and the rain turned acid. Illyria's body started to emit some sort of blue radiation as she began to levitate. Somehow L.A. being sucked into hell or hell being brought to L.A. has changed the mystical rules. Illyria felt power surge into her body and she knew exactly what she would do to save the puny little creatures from the army of hell. Raising both her hands she projected the blue radiation so that it surrounded them. " They will not be able to hurt us. I have created a wall around us. I can maintain the wall until we find a safe haven. " She completely ignored the others and looked at Angel whom she considered to be the leader of the pack.

" Do you know of a venue that could be safe?"

"There is only one place that would be spared this madness, Wolfram and Hart."

Illyria tilted her head and looked at Angel. "you are right Vampire, the Wolf , Ram and the Hart would preserve their edifice even if this place is drawn into hell."

Illyria maintained the energy field around them as they walked to Wolfram and Hart seen but untouched by the demon soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2 - With a little help from my f

Chapter 2 : With a little help from my friends

Angel was not completely off mark, the Wolfram and Hart building was there alright but it looked deserted.

"The building is not immune to whatever happens in L.A, only the white room is. It is out of time and space and if we manage to reach it we can use it to regroup and think of what we'll l do next . I don't know if the "thing" that lives in it is still there, but I guess we will find out soon enough. "

Angel said assertively, he had to assume his position as leader of the group, he did not know what would happen next, but he would be damned if he let anything bad happen to any of these people. He had enough blood on his hands already, blood of friends he considered family.

" I can't …." Gunn whispered. " Leave me here….I don't think I'm gonna make it. "

" We leave no one behind. " Connor said as he took gunn's arm and placed it on his shoulder. Faith took the other arm and they both helped Gunn walk to the elevator.

"There is no electricity. I know there is a generator, somewhere in the basement. " Angel said addressing the group.

" I know the basement like the bottom of my hand from my Casper time. I'll come with you. " Spike said as he joined Angel who was already on his way to the basement.

Spike was not joking when he said he knew exactly where the generator was, at the time when he was a ghost haunting the building he visited every corner of the structure. He was bored and bound to the place and he had nothing better to do.

" It's there.." Spike said pointing at the generator.

Angel managed to find the switch easily, as soon as he pressed the on button a loud roar reverberated in the cellar combined with the pungent smell of burning fuel.

"It's good this stuff doesn't kill us. " Spike said as he felt the sharp smell tingling his nose.

The "enchanted lift" as dubbed by Spike was big enough to take the whole group. Angel pressed the button and waited for the elevator to take them to the white room. The conduit did not like him much, it had a thing for Gunn, but he had a gut feeling that somehow the mystical turbulences L.A was experiencing might have weakened it.

The faint elevator ding announced their arrival. Illyria tilted her head as the door opened slowly . She did not wait for Angel to lead the way, she was a God King and even though she accepted Angel's leadership and learned to respect him, she was still above those lowly creatures. A bunch of half breeds, slayers and an anomaly were beneath her in stature.

"At last …I thought you would never make it. "

The sound of her voice was like music to the ears of those of the team who knew her well. Angel took a step towards her, his face showed that he did not believe that this was Cordelia standing before him.

"If this was a trick then it is a cruel one. " He said in a calm voice.

"Not a trick broody pants. " Cordelia approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry cookie dough, when you decide to bake I'll keep my hands off salty goodness. "

Connor joined his father, and Cordelia's expression changed to show anger. " You young man get away from me. I would get a restraining order but I don't have time. How dare you let Jasmine trick you? You don't deserve him as a fath…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw Angel's uncomfortable expression.

"Okay I get it, let bygones be bygones, but just for the record, it was never me. I was gone long before she took over my body. Now listen to me, because I don't know how long I could be here. Killing the circle of the black thorn and Angel drinking the blood of Hamilton has activated a dormant defense system put together by the Wolf, Ram and the Hart millions of years ago. They don't know how to switch it off, LA has been turned into a hell dimension, and the strength of the powers at work has stunned the conduit. It will be back eventually, once it gets accustomed to its new surroundings. Kill Hamilton, he is more than just a liaison; he carries the blood of the ancient ones. It won't be hard to find him, because he is looking for you. "

Cordelia smiled as she held Angel's hand. She nodded at Gunn and Faith and looked at Buffy and smiled wistfully. She stood on tiptoe and whispered so only Angel could hear " This is not the last you see of me, whenever you need me I'll be there. " She pecked his lips with her warm lips and disappeared in thin air.

Spike stood at the corner watching Buffy's reaction with a wide smirk on his face. He knew that his slayer never forgot her first lover, and somehow in the past year he has come to terms that maybe they were not meant to be. She has definitely made him a better vampire, and he was thankful for that. He was not going give up just yet, but the expression on her face told him that he was probably fighting a lost battle.


	3. Chapter 3 -Sometimes they come back

She suddenly disappeared as she appeared, the only proof that Cordelia was there was a whiff of her sweet perfume. Angel did not want to let her go, she was his best friend, his family and somehow he blamed himself for her current situation. With that thought, came the thought of his friend Wesley, the man who once betrayed him, yet he has never trusted anyone more than he trusted Wesley. He did not have the time to mourn him, but he was not going to let his death be in vain.

His brown eyes met Buffy's green ones and somehow it was alright again. Buffy was why he became a champion, and even though his journey to redemption has developed a character and a motive of its own, Buffy's presence reminded him of what he fought for, what made him choose his path. She was the one thing in his life that never changed; she was the one woman who made him a better person just by being there. His train of thought was interrupted by the tone of Illyria's monotonous voice.

"You heard the ethereal creature, Marcus Hamilton still lives. I want my vengeance. " Illyria said assertively. "His disrespect for the god king shall not pass with impunity. I shall get my reprisal from this vermin."

For some odd reason Angel was not surprised to know that Marcus Hamilton was not dead. He was older than Methuselah and he survived throughout all these years.

"You will get your vengeance, but we need a plan. Hamilton was resurrected for a cause, he was created by the senior partners and he is their trusted offspring. Cordelia said to kill Marcus, if I'm not mistaken, if we kill Marcus, we save LA."

"And you got all that from Kill Marcus Hamilton? " Spike retorted sarcastically.

Angel ignored his snide remark and looked at Illyria. "Is that possible Illyria?"

Illyria tilted her head and looked at Angel with wide eyes. She took a second to think about Angel's question before she spoke. "It is possible vampire. In order to move this place to hell or transport hell here, they need a receptacle."

"He has enough juice, from what I heard this guy beat…" Faith saw spike shaking his head and staring at her mouthing the word 'no', she also felt Illyria's normal hostile posture change into even a more hostile posture, she knew instantly that he did not want her to finish her sentence. She heard that 'Smurfette 'had a temper, but as always, Faith never thought before she talked.

Buffy's interference was welcome by everyone. " Angel, you killed this Hamilton guy once, how did you do it?"

Angel shrugged and tried not to stare at Buffy "Connor helped… " He hesitated before he continued , " I had some of his blood, it gave me equal strength and I managed to finish him. "

"But apparently that did not finish him, because Cordy said he was back. So there must be a way to actually kill him kill him. "

Angel then thought of Wes, he would have been the one in charge of finding a way to end Marcus Hamilton.

"Everything is in the vault…." Before Angel could finish his sentence a loud thud resonated in the bare room. Gunn fell on the ground unconscious, no one remembered him amidst all the events that were taking place. Connor was the first to approach him; he kneeled beside him and took his hand to check his pulse. He looked up at his father with sad eyes. " I'm sorry…."

Another man down, another martyr for his cause, Angel could not shake the feeling that he was responsible yet for another death. Illyria pushed Faith out of her way and approached Gunn.

"Geez … you did not have to push." Faith said in an annoyed tone. Illyria ignored her and put her hand on Gunn's heart. She released an energy impact that shook Gunn's body and made it jump off the ground. She repeated the energy shock a couple of more times. Then screaming with agony and fright, Gunn bolted upright.

"Man…what the hell was that? You didn't have to fry my insides to bring me back."

Illyria ignored Gunn and took a step back. "The dark human lives."

Angel was very grateful to Illyria. He might not understand her, but surprisingly she has stood by him time and again.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked in a concerned tone.

"I think so, I feel much better, whatever she did seems to be working." Gun said as he frisked his body trying to find out if he was still bleeding. "Bleeding stopped too…"

Angel was happy Gunn was alive, but when he looked at the people around him, they were everyone he cared about in this world and they all came to help him. In the end, if anything happens to any of them, it would be his fault.

"Let's get out of here, I don't know why, but this room gives me the creeps." Angel said as he made his way out of the room and into the wide elevator.

Angel knew where he was going. The vault had the 'book of all knowledge'; Wesley was the only one who had access to this book other than him. They never took the Book out of Wolfram and Hart because they did not want to blow their cover. He still had access to the vault, and he was sure that he would find an answer to his questions in the book.


	4. Chapter 4

Illyira moved furniture effort lessly making her way inside the dark vault. Angel followed her , his eyes adjusting to his dark surroundings. A faint blue light emanated from Illyria's body illuminated the place. Everyone else was waiting for them in Angel's old office. They were waiting for him to tell them what to do next. He was their leader, and even Illyria accepted his role without questioning.

"Is this the book you seek?" Illyria said in a cold voice.

Angel took the book from her and turned it around in hishands. It did not look special, but it held all the knowledge in the worldwithin its seemingly empty pages. He closed his eyes and thought about MarcusHamilton, then opened the book. Writing appeared on the old parchment, Angel's eyes skimmed the writing quickly, there was nothing that he did not know, untilhe reached the last paragraph.

"He can't be killed, but he can be contained."

"He is not an ancient one. He is the childe of filth"Illyria said as a frown appeared on her face.

"If you put it this way then you're right. He can be banished, and his essence can be confined for eternity. If you kill him,they'll keep resurrecting him."

Illyria tilted her head and looked at Angel with her wide blue eyes. He has piqued her interest, she was helping Angel because she respected him, she also felt something for him, something she suspected she inherited from her vessel. She always felt compelled to help him. And now she felt a strange feeling of gratitude to him. He asked her to come with him because he wanted to restore her wounded pride. He was giving her Marcus Hamilton on a platter so she can seek her vengeance, and he was helping knew Angel was a creature who liked to do things himself. She appreciated the gesture, and somehow felt indebted to him. All those human feelings were alien to her, and even though deep inside she was battling with them, somehow she liked having them, it did not feel lonely anymore to be in this world without her past glory, because now she had a purpose.

Angel made his way out of the vault, and Illyria followed him, he wanted to go and break the news to the others. Spike was sitting at his desk, his legs up and smoking one of Angel's Cuban cigars. Under normal circumstances Angel would have been annoyed, but tonight he did not care. He just shot him a dirty look and turned to address the presence.

"We found a way to take out Marcus Hamilton. Apparently if we kill him, he can be resurrected. There is a spell to banish him and confine him in another dimension. As you already know there are millions of dimensions that we know nothing of and he can be sent there for eternity. The spell requires material that would be lying around in this building. We had a perfect magics department, the main problems to manage to find what we need, and one of them won't be easy…we need Hamilton himself in order for the spell to work. "

"I wish Willow was here." Buffy said wistfully.

"We don't need the witch. I am perfectly capable of dabbling in the dark art. And perhaps I know a method that would bring forth the vermin." Illyria said in haughty tone.

"I think it doesn't take a genius blue. You can be bait.I heard he hated your guts. You or A, any of you would do." Faith interrupted.

Illyria found Faith's interruption discourteous. But the slayer was right, she will be the bait, and she was not going to feel sorry for herself. If she learned anything in her short period with the vampire with curious flaxen hair, it was that the end justifies the means. When she was god she did not need to make any concessions, she was all mighty and strong, but now she would , if it meant attaining her revenge.

"Yes, I will be the lure if it assists in terminating this vermin. " She said as she took a majestic posture.


	5. Chapter 5

The group knew there was nothing else they could do then; they were all tired after their eventful battle. Thinking of a plan was counter productive, and tomorrow was another day, that is, if the rules of the cosmos were still functioning after L.A's ascension to hell. There was room for everyone to rest in the Wolfram and Hart building, chambers with adequate beds were available for some visitors and there was also Angel's penthouse.

Angel showed them around where they can rest, and they agreed to meet after some hours to set a plan of action. Illyria took a dark corner and sat like a statue, staring at something on the wall. She did not need sleep when she was a god king, but now, her frail husk needed some respite, even if it was not sleep in the classical sense. The remainder of the group all found places to rest their tired bodies.

Angel felt like he needed a shower to wash away the grime and blood that covered him. The green blood of the dragon smelled unpleasant, he took off his clothes and threw them on the floor and stepped into the shower. He did not have body temperature, but the hot water soothed him somehow. He hoped the boilers were still working. He turned on the faucet knobs and a cascade of hot water drenched his tired body. He rested his hands on the wall and let the clean water wash away all the dirt that covered him. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. It was not easy, not only because he felt responsible for all what happened since operation 'eliminate the circle of the blackthorn', but also because of the presence of this petite little blonde who never left his thoughts after all these years. She was older now, the innocence in her eyes gone forever, partially because of him. Her coming of age was not easy, her slayer duties, and then her boyfriend turning evil after one night of passion, was not every girl's dream of first love, but this was all in the past, and she seemed to have moved on well. He knew about her "thing" with Spike. At first he was of a mind to just go and kill the other souled vampire, but somehow, he managed to control himself and let her make her choice. Deep inside, he knew that this toss in the hay with Spike bothered him more than anything else he heard about her, and he also knew that part of the animosity he felt towards the blond vampire, was because of her. If he thought about it objectively, Spike was a good guy, he just couldn't stand that he was ever with Buffy, and this usually clouded his judgment, and if it wasn't for the soul, he didn't know how he would have acted.

Angel turned off the faucet knobs and stepped out of the shower, covering his body with a large soft white towel. He made his way out of the bathroom, and a familiar scent engulfed him. She was here, probably standing at the door. He made his way to the door and opened it wide, and there she was with an expression of surprise on her face.

"Buffy…what's going on? Is everyone all right? "He asked quickly.

"Yes…everyone is alright…I just…" she said as she looked down not able to face him.

She looked up only to realize that Angel was just dressed in a towel; once her eyes fell on his superb physique, her face turned red just like a coy adolescent. He still had this effect on her, her heart was beating fast and she knew he could hear it "Damn those vampires," she thought to herself before she broke the uncomfortable silence. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is this a good time? " She asked as she summoned her courage and her green eyes locked with his deep brown eyes.

He did not say much, he just motioned for her to come in, making his way to the center of the room. She followed him, making sure her wobbly knees carried her. She had this feeling in her tummy that only comes when she sees him. Nothing changed; it was always him. It was difficult to read his face. She was feeling anxious, was she welcome here? Or did he not want her around? She watched him as he opened his closet to search for clean clothes. He smelled just like she remembered, the sweet smell that was only his. He kept the towel around his waist as he turned around carrying his clothes.

" Angel…I…" Her lips quivered in a plea, she hoped that he would understand what she wanted. She wanted just to be close to him, that is why she left everything behind and came when she heard the news.

Angel could not resist either, her vulnerable face told him everything he needed to know, and all the resentment that he felt about her relationship with Spike was all gone, and replaced by deep desire to be close to the woman before him. He threw his clothes on the floor as he covered the space between them, and took her in his arms gently. She did not resist as their faces came closer and their lips locked in a kiss. His lips tested her response, touching hers with his lightly at first, when she did not resist, he deepened the kiss devouring the sweetness that was only Buffy. He did not need to breathe, he knew he could do that forever, but she gasped for air after a while, and he relaxed his grip, but this is not what she wanted, because she tightened her embrace around him, drawing him to her again and covering his mouth with hers. She whispered his name as tears began to roll down her face, he could feel them on his face too. They kissed for minutes, or maybe hours, because time ceased to exist, it was always like that between them. Locked in his embrace, he moved swiftly, carrying her small form in his arms as he made his way to the bed. He laid her softly on the bed, their hands touching, not wanting to let go for even a second as he joined her. He dreamed about this moment since he last saw her. She moved to snuggle to him, and he held her in his arms, she sniffed the crook of his neck and smiled before biting it softly. She looked up at him, her eyes full of love , passion…He did not need another invitation. He rolled her on her back delicately as his fingers fiddled with the buttons of her shirt. She helped him take off the offensive piece of clothing. With expert fingers, he unbuckled her lace bra and threw it away freeing her beautiful breasts. He gasped at the sight before him and started kissing her, soft little kisses, commencing with her little nose and going down her neck, downward to her breasts, worshiping her with his lips. She moaned softly calling his name. Encouraging him to continue, she felt that she was going to die if he stopped now.

Angel wanted her so much, he wanted to taste every part of her, and he wished he had forever with the woman lying under him. His lips found a soft velvety nipple, and he sucked on it, at first they were soft little caresses, but Buffy wanted more, she urged him onward by lacing her fingers into his hair and pulling him to her, her cries breaking the silence that surrounded them. Angel did not need any encouragement; he bit her soft nipple lightly drawing blood. He hissed as the sweet taste of her blood filled his mouth. He could not wait anymore, and she could not wait either. She pulled the towel that covered him and he fumbled with the zipper of her pants, their frantic hands pushing her jeans off until she was naked in his arms, flesh on flesh. Buffy did not need an invitation she spread her legs and raised her arms inviting him to take what is rightfully his. He pressed into her, joining with her, feeling complete for the first time since they were last together, their eyes locked as he penetrated her, he could see how much she wanted him. She felt the same way, all what she wanted was for this moment to last forever, with her lover sheathed inside her. He started moving, taking her with him to unbelievable heights of passion, they have both forgotten the chemistry they had together, it was unsurpassable, nothing could ever compare to being locked in each other's embrace. His gentle moves became fast, urgent, Buffy urged him on, wanting more of him, their passion consumed them, as he thrusts became, deeper, aggressive, until he could not hold his release anymore. Buffy wrapped her legs around him, as she climaxed seconds before his release came. He did not want to let go of her, he rolled over, still joined with her, letting her lie on top of him as she breathed heavily and buried her face in his neck.

"cookies…" she said breathless.

Angel frowned not understanding what she wanted, at first he thought she remembered the day that never was, and he almost looked away, but she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I'm baked."

He smiled back at her and took her lips in a deep kiss. She was referring to their last conversation, cookie dough, and now she is baked.

"So you are baked cookies, no more cookie dough? " He said softly between kisses.

"Yes, I am ready; I have never loved anyone else. I have tried to move on, tried to copy what we had, but no one was ever enough. .. I should have stopped lying to myself you know, but …"

"But what? " Angel wanted to know, he was not going to let this opportunity go. He felt like a million bucks, sometimes he questioned if she was still in love with him, as he was in love with her. To him, there was never any doubt that he would never love anyone else.

"Spike.." he whispered.

"No no…it was never like that." Her eyes started tearing. She knew that she would have to talk about it. She dreaded this moment forever, she knew how much she hurt him because of her fling with Spike.

"I needed you, you were not there, and he was the closest thing to you that I could get. He felt like you…but not quite. I felt dirty…I thought I came back wrong…he had a chip and he could hurt me, he could hit me as if I was not human." she blabbered as tears rolled down her face.

He caressed her back and kissed her tearful face as his arms wrapped around her.

"I understand, you were cold…cold on the inside, you wanted to feel something. I know…" He thought about his time with Darla, this is exactly how he felt.

"Yes, but I never loved him, not like you. I feel grateful to him, I feel many things, but not love, I only loved you, I only love you, Angel."

"And I love you, only you." He smiled softly.

"Darla, Cordelia….Nina.." her voice trailed off as he interrupted her with a kiss.

"No, Darla was my spike. Cordy was my best friend, things might have been confused, but it was never like this. And Nina was to try to move on. She was a freak like me, it made things easier." He whispered.

"I don't want this to end, I don't want to leave you again, promise me that you will not leave me. Promise me that you won't pull one of your Houdini acts. "she said with hopeful eyes.

" I can't Buffy, nothing changed, I'm a vampire, you're a slayer, you deserve better…"

She put her hand on his mouth silencing him.

"No, don't say that, at least let's try, there must be a way, I know there is a way. I remember Angel…I do. "

It was his turn to tear up, "what do you remember?" he said in a deep voice.

"Everything …_ cookie_-_dough_-fudge-_mint_-chip.. I'm not mad at you, I know why you did it. "she smiled sadly.

Angel did not have words, he enfolded her in his arms, their tears mixed on their wet faces as they kissed as if there is no tomorrow.

A blond man was standing in the dark watching through the ajar door as slayer and vampire kissed. He was glad he did not come earlier to see them enthralled in the act of love, but he heard enough to know that the woman he loved belonged to another. He turned around not wanting to torture himself further, when he was far enough his hands turned into fists then he punched the wall as hard as he could.


End file.
